Grimmjow's Pet
by crazed zombie
Summary: Apache is just trying to read a trashy novel and fantasize that a certain blue haired Arrancar is doing naughty things to her but keeps getting interupted Grimmjow decides that she's his and takes her..


Talking

_fantasy_

_**Thinking still thinking...did i leave the stove on...**_

* * *

Apache sat happily reading her new romance novel "God i love these" Apache sighed slowly loseing herself in her delicious fantasy world

_"Oh Apache you have melted my heart i never thought i could love like this before" Grimmjow said holding her in her arms his hard muscle forming a warm foretress around her _

_"Make love to me captain Jagurjaques" Apache moaned as he pushed her against the steering wheel for the hikeing her dress up_

"Are you still reading those stupid books" Mila-Rose said leaning down and interupting Apache's fantasy

"There not stupid" Apache barked wishing she didn't have the moistness between her thighs

"What do you like about them so much i can't even get past the first page there just so boring" Mila-Rose said dissmissvely

"Cause you have no imagination there like portals to safe little worlds where anything can happen" Apache said remembering the fantasy she was just haveing

"So they get you hot" Mila-Rose said seeing a mild tint of pink on her cheeks

"Why is everything about sex with you"Apache yelled storming off deciding to find a more private place to enjoy her book "Damn whore ruining my book" Apache growled settleing on a perch just outside a window before she begain reading again

_"Your so beautifull my love" Grimmjow groaned as he stripped away her elegant dress leaving her nude infront of him she smiled as he nuzzled her neck affectionately "I need you now Apache" he groaned freeing his hard member _

_"Oh my its so so theres so much of it" Apache gasped at the size of him_

"Jump bitch jump" Ggio yelled up at her

"Damn it all why can't i get to the good part before one of these assholes interupts me" Apache growled running back into the building accidently bumping into the man she had just been fantasizing about

"Watch were your going" Grimmjow growled looking down at her

"I am sorry i was just just" Apache stared at him and noticed his eyes roaming over her hungrily

"Your one of Harribel's fraccions right" Grimmjow said leaning down a little a sadistic grin plastered on his face

"Yyyyes" Apache studdered her eyes moveing over his chisled body

"Well not anymore"Grimmjow said grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder

"Wwhat" Apache said every feminist bone in her body telling her to be outraged

"Your mine"Grimmjow stated flatly obviously not feeling like explaining himself

"What are you going to do to me" Apache said trying not to sound eager

"Whatever i want" Grimmjow said throwing her onto the bed "Ya know somthing your just my type" Grimmjow purred pounceing on her to prevent escape

"Wwwhat do you like about me" Apache said boldly

"Why the hell should i tell you" Grimmjow growled irratatedly

"Cause if you do somethign for me i'll do something for you" Apache said seductively rubbing his swollen groin

"You mean what i think you mean" Grimmjow said grinning a enormous grin

"I'll suck you into heaven" Apache said pulling his pants down

"Get on the floor" Grimmjow ordered swinging his legs over the edge of the bed "Now" he watched slowly crawl of the bed

"Won't you tell me now" Apache asked kissing the head of member **"Something that is even better than in my fantasy" **Apache thought grabbing his thick shaft

"Your your legs the way they curve and meet your perfect ass"Grimmjow moaned as he forced her to take some of him in her mouth Apache defiantly pulled herself off of him

"Keep going" Apache said flicking her tongue out to tease him

"your tight little bbody and your perky little breast but what i like the most about you is this" Grimmjow said running his hand along her horn

"Inside or out" Apache asked wondering how much stamina he had

"Out"Grimmjow said as she sucked on him Grimmjow almost passed out fromt the pleasure "Fuck" he groaned forceing her to deep throat him she begain gagging

"Agh god i almoust agh suffocated" Apache coughed ceaseing all of her actions "I won't do this again if you don't behave" Apache said venom in her tone as she begain strokeing him

"Apache" Grimmjow panted as he came onto her face and cloths

"Mmmm still hard" Apache said smirking glad he had the stamina she wnated "I see why your the sexta espada"

"Your won't need these anymore" Grimmjow purred tearing off the stained cloths

"Hhey" Apache said wishing she could muster up real protest

"Your gonna stay right here in this room all day everyday and you are gonna fuck me whenever i want" Grimmjow growled straddeling her

"What if i get horny and your not here can i come find you" Apache said knowing if she did disobey it would be the end of her but there was the nagging question of did she really want to

"Thats acceptable" Grimmjow said pleased at her submissive behaviour

"Make love to me Grimmjow" Apache said hopeing her fantasy would become a reality

"Glady beautifull" Grimmjow purred thust into her harshly

"Oh God" Apache moaned feeling him stretch her walls

"Your so tight" Grimmjow moaned as she clamped down on him harder

"Your amazing" Apache moaned encouragement feeling herself being brought to orgasm after orgasm " Grimmjow" Apache moaned as she passed out

-a few days later-

Apache had grown accustomed to her new life she snuck out to train when Grimmjow left and if he caught her she just said she was looking for him "I wonder where he's at" Apache said laying in his warm bed decideding to try and read one of her books

"So its true" Mila-Rose said walking in and staring at a very naked Apache

"That i am Grimmjow's little fuck toy yes that hes the most amazing lover on the planet yes" Apache said pulling the covers up

"Mmmm i love it when you brag about me" Grimmjow said happily "And you what the fuck are you doing here"

"I am leaving" Mila-Rose said running out of the room

"I want to fuck you in the bathtube" Grimmjow said watching her stand up.


End file.
